


Voyeur

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Let's go into the bedroom,” Gibbs murmured.





	Voyeur

It was Friday evening, their latest case was finally solved and now they had time for each other.

“I wanna sleep with you,” Tony moaned against Gibbs' mouth, after eating dinner. He pulled him into his arms and they kissed long and deep. He took off Gibbs' black pullover, his jeans and shorts.

“Let's go into the bedroom,” Gibbs murmured.

 

Two minutes later they lay together in their bed and Tony kissed tenderly Gibbs' naked chest and his belly. Tony's cock was so hard and he could hardly wait to ...

“Tony?” Gibbs whispered.

“Yes?”

“I ... I can't.”

“You can't?” Tony asked amazed. “But why, darling?” He had thought Gibbs was as much ... motivated as he was.

“Because he is ... watching us.” Gibbs pointed his finger at the corner of the room. 

Tony turned around.

Tom, their little kitten, was sitting there and looking at them.


End file.
